The Green eyes
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to a human Horcrux that dies as a child well you're about to find out also when did Harry join a new family of Cahills ohm oh crud wizarding world watch out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. New friends

Harry Potter was at the moment running and from whom you may ask his cousin Dudley Dursley and his gang of friends who just so happened to be bullies and they were doing their regularly scheduled program of Harry hunting where Harry was the runner and if he got caught his face would be smashed in so Harry did his best not to get caught so with that in mind Harry jumped over a fence and ran across the empty school yard as Dudley's gang slowly climbed over well most of them were slow two of them weren't as fat as the others and got over easily

"Oh come on Potter we just want to talk" one of the faster ones said as he throw a rock hitting Harry in the back of the head but he ignored the pain that shot through him and kept running as he jumped the fence again and ran into the ring kids neighborhood and quickly Harry dunked into a alleyway and started to criss cross through several different alleys and soon enough he thought he had lost the two bullies until he got punched in the face and looking up the 6 year old found the whole group standing there smirking as the two runners came up behind Harry as Dudley picked him up and slammed him into the alley wall and was about to punch him when a yell broke of from the entrance of the alley

"Hey leave him alone you fat lard" a female voice said before something heavy and fast slammed into Dudley making him topple over onto his friends and looking over Harry spotted a red haired girl with brown eyes look in hover at him

"Well don't just sit there run" the girl said before with surprising speed she rolled away a by rolled Harry meant the fact that she was in a wheelchair and quickly Harry rushed forward and without thinking grabbed a hold of the wheelchair and started pushing it as Dudley and his gang started yelling up a storm behind them

"Woo speed up Ill get those guys behind us" the girl said before she sat up straighter and pulling out a slingshot she bended over one of the wheelchair's wheels and fired a pebble at the group and then a pained yelp sounded throughout the alley

"Yes got one, speed up speed up" the girl said smirking before she pulled out a whistle and blew and suddenly Harry heard more footsteps by him and looking to his right and left he found two guys running beside him one of them nodded his way while the other smirked at him

"Well if you want to out run these fools with Cassie there here's some help" the guy said before he turned his head

"Turn left" he said and instantly all of them did so and just dodged two of Dudley's gang who had ran around them and had jumped out of a side alley

"Good job Cal know get on here before you trip" Cassie said before Cal the one that had talked to Harry jumped over and switched places with Harry before Cassie started pushing the wheels while Cal rode on it

"Some more from the right turn" Cal said and the group as one changed direction and started running down the left alley heading toward a road

"Bobbie go ahead and warn Aunty Rin" Cassie said and the silent boy started running faster ahead of the group while Harry was looking around trying to see if anyone else was coming

"Hey they're coming from the right side behind us" Cal said and surprised Harry looked only to not hear anything till a couple of minutes later when he started to hear them coming but by then the group had ran out of the alley ways and was heading to one of the older houses in the rich district and rushing forward Cassie and Cal turned inside of the houses gates and motioned to come on

"Hurry up there quick" and with a new burst of speed Harry jumped right as Cassie pushed a button and the gates swung and closed behind Harry just barely clipping the bottom of his shoes as the gate shut and locked itself right in Dudley's face

"Get back here freak or else I'll" Dudley yelled before a soft voice interrupted him

"Know is that any way to treat someone or is that just customs over here" and looking up from the ground Harry spotted a old lady with a very large cane standing on the porch glaring at Dudley and his friends and there standing beside her was Bobby and know that Harry wasn't running he noticed that the kid was wearing a hoodie with his face covered and with the shadows he couldn't get a good look at it his face

"Huh no ma'am it's just a game heh yeah huh I'll see you later" Dudley said before he sent Harry a 'so subtle' glare before he ran off with his friends

"Well whoever is raising that brute of a child I pity them know then so you need any help little one" the old lady asked holding out her hand to Harry while Cassie and Cal catches there breath and Harry noticed that he wasn't breathing all that hard 'huh must be from that running'

"No thanks ma'am and also I wouldn't pity my family" Harry said getting up and barely flinching at the feeling of blood on his back but it looked like the old lady noticed

"Well then I guess we all should bring this inside so we can see what all of this is all about hmm" she said smiling and quickly Harry tried to discredit the notion thinking about the Dudley's reaction only to feel two hands on his shoulders

"Sorry bud but she doesn't take no for an answer" Cal said as he and Bobby pulled him inside while Cassie was laughing while she followed them and once inside Harry found himself in a warm entrance hall with stairs leading up and walls plastered with several paintings the floor was swept with a bright red carpet that looked to be catching the last light of the sun as it went down and Harry looked around in wonder as he counted six doors just on the bottom floor and quickly he was pushed into another room to the right of the door and inside he found himself in a living room with a chimney in the corner next to a window showing the ski outside and Harry quickly noticed the trophies and awards that was all over the room and before he could look more closely at them he was forced to seat down in a very luxurious chair by the fire as the lady went behind him to look at what was causing the blood

"Hmm looks like those scoundrels got you pretty good on the back of the head hmm Bobby can you get me my med kit looks like he might need stitches" the lady said and instantly Bobby walked off while Harry started shaking his head

"Oh ah there's no need ma'am I'm sure it will" Harry was saying until Cassie interrupted him

"You might as well stop there Aunt Rin is one of those old rich people that won't take no for an answer so you might as well just go along with it" Cassie said grinning that is till Rin threw a cushion at her and caused the wheelchaired girl to be pushed back into a chair

"Shush that girl and sit down in your chair already and tell me what all happened there hmm" Rin said this caused some laughter from Cassie and Cal as Bobby came back with a med kit and quickly Rin started patching Harry up while Cassie talked

"We were wondering around when we spotted this little guy running then next thing we see is all of those Bullies chasing him I realized where they were heading and raced ahead like usual" and at this Cassie got hit again with a pillow but this time she was seating on the chair that her wheelchair had went into this caused a surprised laugh from Harry before he started looking around as Cassie told the old lady what had happened and know he got a better look at the people that helped him Cassie looked to be a normal 6 year old except for the fact that when Harry looked at where her legs were he didn't see any it looked like her legs ended at the joints this worried Harry a bit but he had to admit the fiery red head didn't seem to mind the wheelchair then Harry looked over toward Cal who wasn't looking around and at first Harry was a bit worried until he noticed how the light was reflecting off of the blonds eyes he was blind so that was why he had jumped onto Cassie's Wheelchair and how he had better hearing than Harry spotted Bobby and looked at the shadow covered face he couldn't see anything that is till Bobby took of his hood and waved at him with humour filled brown eyes and it was only then that Harry noticed the scars across the kid's mouth making him forever smile

"Well you're something Bobby doesn't usually trust people enough to show them his face" Rin said and it was only then that Harry realized Cassie had stopped talking and was smirking at him

"Oh sorry I just didn't know you guys and hum sorry" Harry said looking down before he felt a tug at the back of his head making him look straight as a needle went through his skin

"Know none of that there's no reason to be sorry you were just curious like all young ones are" Rin said and Harry watched as a smirk appeared on Cassie's face

"Really I didn't know huh are you sourtain your young because you don't act old" Cassie said smirking only to get another pillow to the face

"No I'm just an adventurer I might be old but my travels aren't stopping anytime soon" Rin said this caused Harry to look up adventure

"What kind of adventures" Harry asked and from the smirks on the kids faces he could tell that this wasn't going to be a bad day and so Mrs. Rin started her tale of how when she was 10 years old she had stowed away aboard a plane only to find the occupants being one old man and a girl at around her age then she told of how the plane crashed and the two girls the only survivors had went on after the girls mission and in the end it was hours before Harry left enraptured by Rin's tale but then Harry noticed the time and left for the Dursleys but not before being forced to agree to come back by Cassie and he did sure at some points he'd be stuck in his cupboard of a room for the night with no food but even still with the added help of Bobby having taught Harry how to lock pick while Cassie told him of how Bobby would usually use them to sneak into their rooms to play pranks so it was of no surprise when the Dursleys woke up and found a paint bucket above there door and found that Harry wasn't in the cupboard anymore and soon enough it became customary for Cassie to wake up to find Harry asleep outside their door with the gate shut tight to keep Dudley's gang out and for days Cassie would smirk and unlock the door and bring the small boy in on her Wheelchair and she'd read him a book till he fell back to sleep life was like this for two months with Harry coming over more and more and in those months the group had told Harry there story of how Rin had adopted them from their abusive families this caused Harry some thought while he walked to there home that is till one day he just stopped and the group waited and waited all day only to find a present in the mail from Harry in it was three strips of cloth that looked really old and on each slice was a image of a dog, a wolf, and a doe and surprised and a bit worried when they spotted a bloody handprint on the box the family went searching for Harry staring at his home

* * *

Well I wonder what they will find there hmm so what do you guys think of the group I like them


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Not Leaving not dying

Cassie was at the moment outside little whinging rode wheeling herself down the street with her brothers and there aunty Rin who was at the moment asking around to see if anyone had seen Harry and what they found caused them some surprise it was like the whole neighborhood thought Harry was some kind of delinquent and Cassie instantly remembered a trick her parents had used

"I told you guys he was another abused this is the same trick my dad did before he pushed me down the stairs and broke my legs" Cassie said looking around at the cookie cutter houses

"Well I can say this Cal you might actually be the better of us with being blind here everything is the same" Cassie said while Bobby nodded looking around some what shockingly it was a bit to clean for his liking

"Know come on children let's go and find Harry's house I got one of these people to tell me that he lives on privet drive no.4" Rin said before she lead the way and pausing some what beside Cassie Cal had to ask

"What do the houses look like" Cal asked turning his head in both directions being able to hear almost the same thing in every direction

"Imagine a Christmas town except everything is dull and grey and every house looks the exact same heck I can't even spot a single toy or bike or anything like the usual stuff around here" Cassie said looking around

"ah I'm sorry I asked although this doesn't seem to fit with Harry does it" Cal said as they walked across a for once not busy street

"No and that's starting to worry me" Cassie said and soon enough the group found themselves in front of the Dursleys house only for all of them to freeze when they spotted the kid that had bullied Harry threw one of the windows

"What's he doing here" Cassie asked before she stealthily left her chair and army crawled over to the door with Bobby following her while Rin and Cal continue on to the door ignoring what the two were doing and looking through the window both of there eyes widened at what they saw there in tones clothes was Harry he had cuts across his arms from what looked like a knife and was at the moment flinching as he put his still hurt arms into the sink before he rushed to also fix coffee when a loud voice yelled for it and slowly the pair of brother and sister crawled over to the living room window only to stare in shock at the family the father looked to be an exact carbon copy of Harry's bully and they figured out why when they spotted said bully seating beside the man both watching tv while a twig of a woman was craning her neck to look at the neighbors house

"Freak get in here with my coffee" the large man yelled and quickly Harry rushed in and almost expertly dodged the bullies kick only to be tripped by the father who instantly slapped the kid and tossed him back into the kitchen to remake his coffee and know a visually pissed the two retreated to tell there aunty what they had seen

"You wan believe this Rin" Cassie said getting back in her wheelchair before she told the old woman and when people said be warned of a old mothers scorn they most definitely was thinking of Rin because she instantly called the cops and started unhooking her cane before surprisingly she pulled out a sword from it

"Uh you sure you can still use that Rin" Cal asked having heard the swish of her blade

"I might be old but I still have a swing in my step" Rin countered before she started walking over to the door only to stop when the police officers came and them knowing Rin already knew that they wouldn't be able to stop her from going forward and instead joined her but not before nodding to the kids and instantly after a bit Rin put up her sword till later as the cops knocked on the door

"This is the police open up" one of the officers said and they instantly heard loud booming but Cal who was listening also heard a small click near the door before the large man opened the door

"Yes is there something I can help you with" Vernon said

"Yes we would like to talk to your nephew one Harry Potter" one of the officers said and none of them but Ron noticed as Cal walked past them and into the house

"I don't know what your talking about there is no one that lives here but my wife me and our son" Vernon said before she heard an exclamation behind him

"HARRY" Cal screamed having opened the cupboard under the stairs only to have an unconscious Harry land on him with blood slowly matting his hair and instantly the two officers glared at Vernon with their guns out

"No one else hmm" one of the officers said glaring and hear quickly the officers moved past the man who stopped and grabbed one of them

"This is none of your business and this is .my house so unless you have a warrant get out" Vernon said glaring only to find a gun aimed at his temple

"Here's some news idiot from a parent if the police see and find a harmed child inside of a house they get instant entrance" the officer said before he turned his gun around and cracked the side of the gun against Vernon's temple and then the officer with Rin who on her way kicked Vernon went toward Harry and checked for a pulse which was incredible weak then hearing a noise they turned only for a pop to go off and blood to start guessing because Petunia Dursley having thought that they were going to jail had grabbed Vernon shotgun and fired and before anyone could move two green eyes had flashed open and moved around surprising Cal as all of the bullets that was aimed at him instead hit Harry who along with one of the cops went down while the other fired shooting Petunia through the head and the last thing Harry saw was Cassie and her brothers trying to wake him up trying to keep him awake and the three scarfs he made for them tied around their arms and slowly Harry pulled out something that had been in his grip his baby blanket which had three new rips in it and then slowly watching as they screamed and cried Harry watched the blackness color his vision

Elsewhere

All around it was pitch black there didn't seem to be anything for miles the only thing there was a small 6 year old boy who looked to be to pale and too skinny to be alive and looking around Harry wondered if this was what death felt like

"Hmm that is a good question but no sorry but I like you too much" someone said and turning around Harry found a shadowed person standing behind him he was about the same height as Harry and looked to be smirking

"Who who are you where am I" Harry asked looking around

"I am death and you are in the in between the balance between life and death" Death said looking around and Harry froze know scared

"So are you here to take me with you" Harry asked but Death shook his head

"No I'm here to ask you a question what if I was to tell you there was a way for you to go back you won't be fully alive but you will be able to live but the only way you'd be able to do this was by feeding off of the life force of these three" death said before a image appeared of Cassie, Cal, and Bobby at what looked like a funeral and Harry realized it was his own

"No I won't do that to them there my friends besides how would I anyway" Harry said sitting down this also caused him to not notice Deaths smirk

"Well that is the easy part you see a dark person the one that killed your parents" at this Harry's head snapped up

"He left something inside of you a object called a horcrux a horcrux makes the one that made it almost immortal but to make one is a sin but we might be able to use it here" Death said before a glowing dark scar appeared in the black

"No I'm not using that to hurt my friends they don't deserve that go ahead and take me" Harry said holding out his hands but all death did was smirk as slowly the dark scar turned pure white

"Hmm you are one of the few mortals that have dismissed this choice so like them I will let you go back to your family Cassie,Cal, Bobby, and of course that old lady Rin by the way watch out for her she will be surprised seeing you again" Death said surprising Harry but all the kid was ask one question

"Why" Harry asked and Death smirked

"Because I have a job for you I will turn you into one of my pure Horcruxes it's the opponent to the regular Horcrux and what I want you to do is destroy all the Horcruxes but I must warn you you will be immortal as long as your brothers and sister live" Death said and Harry instantly understood if he wanted this chance he would have to protect his family

"Well it's a good thing I was already planning that" Harry said as he slowly faded out nut right before he did he saw Death's eyes Deaths eerily familiar green eyes

"Good luck green eyes" the lord of death said then Harry vanished and Death was alone or so it seemed

"So do you think showing this was a bit much of a spoiler" a young girl's voice said before Harry started walking away from the darkness

"Of course not Lillian Ghost hasn't even posted up are story yet" Harry Weaver said smirking as his other woke up as a spirit and started to head home while three green lines appeared tethering the three together

"You know now I can see why Ghost likes doing this" Harry said before he left this dimension for his own

* * *

Uhm well I might of added spoilers for one of my other stories but oh well that Harry wouldn't became like this for years after the start of his story so yeah also what do you guys think Harry as a white Horcrux and know having his life tethered to his brothers and sister so know to get a bit creative


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. After death

At the moment Cassie and her brothers were seating on her bed all of the looking at the blanket that still had Harry's bloodied handprint on it

"do you think he's happy now" Cal asked holding his part of the blanket

"I don't know maybe" Cassie said rubbing her finger over the stitching of the deer

"We should have been quicker" Bobby typed on the computer and all of them looked down

"Cassie do you think we will ever see him again" Cal said with a tear slowly falling from his green eyes and Cassie shook her head

"I don't know Cal I don't know" Cassie said before she froze mid cry wait Carl's eyes weren't green and looking back up she saw that his eyes were green and looking over at Bobby she noticed that he was silently crying but his eyes had turned green as well

"Uh what the" Cassie said wiping her tears away before she got into her wheelchair and went to the mirror only to see a pair of green eyes staring back at her then she saw another pair behind her and looking at them she gasped as she spotted Harry's face in the mirror

"Uh guys come over here and see this" Cassie said and she could just feel Cal rolling his eyes

"Yeah we're crying our eyes out and you say that with a blind kid in the room" Cal said but he still got up and walked over or her only to hear another gasp from Bobby

"What what is it" Cal asked and the pair watched as Harry moved over to the radio and started messing with it (Still here by digital Daggers)

 **Musing through memories,**

 **Losing my grip in the grey.**

 **Numbing the senses,**

 **I feel you slipping away.**

 **Fighting to hold on,**

 **Clinging to just one more day**

 **Love turns to ashes,**

 **With all that I wish I could say.**

Then Cassie listened as the female voice changed into Harry's

 **I'd die to be where you are.**

 **I tried to be where you are.**

Then three lights? Came out of where their hearts would be and hit something invisible then slowly Harry began to appear in front of them

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 **Every night, I dream you're still here.**

 **The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.**

 **When I awake, you'll disappear,**

 **Back to the shadows**

 **With all I hold dear.**

 **With all I hold dear.**

 **I dream you're still here.**

 **I dream you're still here.**

Then Smirking Cassie joined in

 **Hidden companion**

 **Phantom be still in my heart**

And then harry fully appeared although he seemed to still be a bit see through in some parts but the lights string disappeared

 **Make me a promise that**

 **Time won't erase us**

 **That we were not lost from the start.**

 **I'd die to be where you are**

 **I tried to be where you are**

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 **I dream you're still here,**

 **Ever slightly out of reach.**

 **I dream you're still here,**

 **But it breaks so easily.**

 **I try to protect you,**

 **I can't let you fade.**

 **I feel you slipping.**

 **I feel you slipping away.**

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 **I dream you're still here**

 **(Every night I dream you're still...)**

 **(Every night I dream you're still here)**

 **I dream you're still here**

 **(Every night I dream you're still...)**

 **(Every night I dream you're still here)**

 **Ever slightly out of reach.**

 **I dream you're still here**

 **(Every night I dream you're still...)**

 **(Every night I dream you're still here)**

 **But it breaks so easily.**

When the song ended all they could do was stare at eachother

"Uh yeah um I kinda became a ghost" Harry said sheepishly and slowly Cassie moved forward and tried to touch Harry's face but it did like anyone else would Happen then smirking Harry walked through a wall and back

"Okay I think I'm about to freak out" Cassie said and both of her brothers nodded while Harry's eyes widened

"Wait I can explain" Harry said and explain he did telling them of the dark area he was and his meeting with Death and how he was know a white Horcrux

"So basicly the only thing keeping you here is us being alive we're tethering you here" Cal said before he smirked and looked in the direction of Cassie

"Well Cassie looks like You'll have to be more careful seeing as you're carrying" Cal said before he got up and began to leave and after a bit both Harry and Cassie realized what he was talking about and both instantly Blushed while Cassie started yelling up a storm

"WHat CAl get back here so I can rip your darn negative minded head off get back here" Cassie said rolling after Cal while Harry just stayed seating completely mortified by the implication and Bobby slowly patted the blushing kids shoulder then they both heard Rin yelling

"Cassie and Cal Cahill stop running around the house and what is this about Cassie being pregna" Rin yelled only for CAssie's voice to yell over her

"I'm not Harry get in here and help me with this idiot" Cassie yelled and Bobby watched as slowly Harry got up before a flame appeared in his green eyes and he went running through the wall and stopped right in front of Cal and Rin who was surprised to see him

"Well uh it looks like we will be explaining this again" Harry said looking at his friends and family and slowly Rin nodded

After Harry explains again

"Hmm well this should make life interesting oh I can't wait to tell my sister speaking of which how do you guys feel about going on a vacation to the Us my sister Grace is going to have a party and I thought it would have helped get our mood back up after Harry's death although if you want to stay and talk to Harry" Rin said and smiled when all of them began running around getting ready to go and also getting their passports well all except Harry who was looking around at everyone packing and getting ready in surprise till he looked at Aunty Rin who just smirked

"Come on Harry looks like you can help me with the dishes before we go hmm" Rin said and smiling Harry followed her into the kitchen and started helping around and he knew he wasn't leaving this family any time soon

* * *

So what do you guys think of Harry Cahill the ghost kid also as for why his brothers and sisters are the way they are will be explained later in the story and yes this will have the 39 clues in it before Hogwarts so yes Amy and Dan will appear in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Grace and our cousins

Harry was at first very surprised at the idea of flying in a plane but Rin had quickly calmed him down as they chatted on the road to the airport but they all hit a bump in the road when they realized that Harry didn't have a passport and they couldn't very well get one for a know dead child or rather undead child but it seemed Harry found a way around this when he on accident stepped into Cassie's shadow on the way into the airport and almost went into it and once they found a secluded corner Harry tested it out and while Cassie admitted it felt a bit weird but she was fine with it although Harry was a bit worried seeing as he was looking around through Cassie's eyes but wasn't in any kind of control but soon enough Harry had went to sleep inside Cassie's shadow only to be woken up in a car when Cals shadow touched Cassies

"Uh where are we" Harry asked getting up and out of the shadow and instantly the group smirked

"Harry were you asleep the whole time" Cassie asked and slowly Harry nodded till he looked outside and realized where they were

"I slept through the flight" Harry said looking at the palm trees passing by the luxerius car that Rin had rented for them and was currently driving and instantly the lot of them was laughing at Harry's surprised look and instantly Harry blushed a bright red while Cassie moved so the Harry could seat in her lap seeing as the four kids was in the back and thanks to the fact that Harry's was both small and thin he easily fit in Cassies lap

"Yep but don't worry Harry you weren't the only one" Cassie said before she pointed over to her left and Harry spotted the silent Bobby who's eyes were closed and his breathing was relaxed which was the only given that he was asleep

"But we have to be careful he's a light sleeper" Cal whispered and instantly Harry quieted down as he watched his brothers breathing and slowly he began to feel like he was missing something

"Oh Harry you're going to love Grace's house she lives in this big mansion on a hill with this awesome graveyard" Cassie said and instantly Harry was pulled into the conversation forgetting the feeling but he felt a flinch go through his body when Graveyard was stated but he ignored it and soon enough they were pulling up to Graces home and Harry had to admit it was big there were several windows as well as a patio and it looked like the place was getting ready for a party

"Hmm looks like it's about that time of year" Rin said before she noticed the confused looks in the back

"Once every year we have a Cahill reunion although truthfully the other parts of our family don't see me often heck it's been years since I last saw Grace and I know she can't wait to meet you guys" Rin said and looking up surprised Harry turned a questioning look at Cassie

"Truthfully we haven't officially met Grace yet we've talked with her over the phone and sent letters and emails but haven't actually met her face to face" Cassie explained and Harry nodded inching just a bit closer to Cassie feeling protected in her arms although Harry did blush a bit when the car stopped and he was placed in Cassie's wheelchair with her as they rolled up to the doors and smirking at the scene Ron rang the doorbell and after a bit they all heard the sounds of running feet before a old but seemingly quick woman opened the door with a small 8 year old with dark blond hair appearing behind her

"Rin it's been so long" Grace said hugging her sister while bringing her inside although she did pause to give the four children a smile

"ha Grace if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were secretly hiding the fountain of youth somewhere" Rin said smirking before turning to her kids that had followed the pair inside smirking at the old women

"Ah and these are my kids Cassie and Harry are the ones in the wheelchair together Cals the blonde over to the right and Bobby is the one wearing a hoodie" Rin said not even turning behind her to see them and Grace nodded smiling

"Well it's nice to finally meet you four although I thought last I checked you had only three" Grace said smiling over at Harry who hid shyly in Cassie's arms

"Last minute addition to the family and I can assure you he's a sweetheart and actually does his chores when asked to" Rin said looking at the taller 6 year olds who all just smiled sweetly while Grace just laughed before they heard a door opening and a brown haired girl looked into the room with the boy who most of ran off during the conversation

"Oh yes and these two are my grandchildren Amy, Dan why don't you come over here and met my sister and her children" Grace said and slowly the pair walked out and Amy shyly waved while Dan smiled at them

"Hey where do you guys come from" Dan asked only to get smacked and chastened by his sister for being so blunt although all Grace and Rin did was smirk

"Oh don't worry about it dear we're from Europe although personally I'm more of a plane gal" Rin said looking over at Grace who smirked along with her sister while everyone in the know groaned at the pair

"Yep she's Grace's sister" Dan said smiling and while everyone was talking Harry had gotten up out of the wheelchair as the two adults left the kids to talk to each other

"Um hey there" Harry said shyly and as soon as either of the kids had gotten closer they found Harry had already vanished behind Cassie who looked at the smaller kid with some worry before turning back to the two older kids

"Sorry about Harry he hasn't had all that good of experience with people" Cassie said and surprising the two Cal laughed

"And the rest of us don't" Call said smirking although Amy found it a bit rude that he wasn't looking at them while Benny stayed quiet that is till the group realized that he was gone

"Oh crud well Harry you're sticking with me Bobbys out on a prank hunt and will probably be gunning for all of us but you so" Cassie said picking up Harry and placing him back in her lap with Angelo of surprise then the pair was off leaving Cal alone with the two older Cahills

"You know she's right I better try and find a place to hide um" here Cal blushed before he turned in the two older kids location

"Hey can either of you two help me get to the kitchen or living room" Cal asked this caused both brother and sister to look at each other and shrug

"Oh it's through that door" Amy said pointing to the door and this surprisingly caused Cal to groan

"Okay and which way is that" Cal asking looking around and it was only then that the two noticed the glazed look that covered Cals green eyes

"Wait you can't see" Dan said only to get popped by his sister

"Yep haven't for years so which way to the living room also I wouldn't head to the right I think Bobby's in that room" Cal said and Amy grabbing a hold of Cal's arm she lead him to the living room and sat him down on the couch only to jump back when Cassie appeared behind the couch

"Wow hey find your own hiding spot" Cassie said rolling out from behind the couch and surprisingly Harry wasn't sitting with her

"Wait where's Harry" Cal asked and both Amy and Dan wondered how he could tell Harry wasn't there

"I sent him to his in a library in fact last I saw him he was reading a book" Cassie said and be for as he finished Amy had disappeared and maybe it was luck for her or just bad luck for them Bobby latest prank trap activated as soon as she left and by the end of it Cassie, Cal, and Dan were all wiping sugar off of themselves that had surprisingly fallen from above them

"Cal how did you not hear that" Cassie asked looking up before she answered herself

"Oh he used oil slick on the robes" Cassie said and Cal carefully wipes the Sugar from around his eyes while Dan was smiling

"You know I'm starting to like you guys so how are we going to get him back" Dan asked and at this Cal and Cassie smiled

With Amy she was currently running for her most favorite part of the mansion hoping that the small child hadn't messed anything up only to freeze in surprise when she found the kid reading The Leviathan it was a good fiction book but not one she had expected a little kid to like

"Huh why can't she join the air force" Harry said out loud before he found why and went a bit red

"Hey just because she's a girl who said girls couldn't fly" Harry said shaking his head before his eyes widened at the further explanation and also the girls description

"Hehe you know you look really cute with that red face" Amy said smiling at the blush on the little kids face and instantly when she talked Harry jumped and blushed even more and causally Amy walked over to the chair beside him and leaned over to see the book

"Know that is a good book I'm actually on the second book in the series" Amy said pulling Behemoth out of the shelf before she sat down and started to read and soon enough Harry joined her at some points asking the older girl about certain words while outside there little paradise of solitude

"Get back here Bobby and take it like a man" Cassie yelled chasing after Bobby in her wheelchair with a nerf gun in hand while Cal was at the moment in the group of threes barracks making plans of attack while Dan and Cassie followed the plans speaking of which

"Cowabunga" Dan yelled jumping from his hiding place above the door on top of the speeding Bobby who had turned to shoot his own Nerf gun at Cassie only to be knocked down by Dan

"Ha we got you know Bobby the chuckler what do you have to say for yourself" Dan said aiming his smaller Nerd gun at Bobby as Cassie caught up to them and know standing Bobby shrugged before he dropped something and the ground and with a floosh of smoke he disappeared

"What the heck you didn't tell me he was a ninja" Dan said with wide eyes while Cassie started looking around frantically

"Huh that's actually a new trick" Cassie said aiming her large machine nerf gun around her as she slowly rolled backward

"Come on let's retreat for know back to HQ" Cassie said and nodding the two retreated only to freeze when they saw there pillow/couch fort was covered in prank traps and inside Cal was standing as still as plausible

"How the heck did he" Cassie said wide eyed and quickly Cal yelled out

"Watch out guys there's a trip wire by the door if you touch it the whole room goes" Cal said and scowling Cassie backed up

"Well that means it's up to you Dan to rescue are fellow soldier good luck" Cassie said giving her beat military sulout and nodding Dan carefully walked into the room right as Bobby took his place beside Cassie

"So how long do you think till he falls into one of your traps" Cassie asked and watched as Bobby raised his hand before he counted down and once his last finger fell they both heard a yelp and the pop of a balloon and suddenly Dan was covered in chocolate then slowly they all heard several clicks before the whole room exploded out with chocolate, ice cream and sprinkles

"huh so I'm guessing you're feeling snackish" Cassie asked and nodding the two left to the kitchen to get a snack before they came back to help Dan and Cal with the mess while Rin and Grace watched giggling at the times when one of them feel over into the surgery floor and after a bit Cassie snuck away and after cleaning up joined Harry and Amy in the library mostly reading for Harry at some points with Harry once again in her lap and after the boys finished cleaning the room everyone went searching for the others only to find Cassie and Amy talking about books while Harry slept in Cassies lap snuggled up to the taller 6 year old and smiling Rin told Cassie to take Harry to his room and nodding she did as asked before she went for her own bed

* * *

Okay now I hope you guys liked this little bonding season know it's time to ruin it in the next chapter and give the family a bit of a pause and insight also can anyone guess how exactly Bobby seemed to disappear


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The spiritual problem

Harry was alone in his room underneath the light blue covers then slowly he began to shiver and shake as his breath came out in a mist and instantly Harry woke up with his green eyes glowing a bright green and shivering Harry tried to bring the blankets closer to himself to warm himself up only to feel colder but then Harry felt a little bit of warmth and silently following the warmth he got out of bed and started to follow it passing through the wall and surprisingly he found himself in Cassie's room and shivering Harry followed the warmth he felt toward Cassie's bed and shivering more Harry carefully climbed up onto the bed trying his best to not wake up Cassie but even still slowly she opened her eyes

"Hmm Harry what's wrong" Cassie asked before she watched as a blume of breath frosted out of Harry's mouth and instantly Cassie was rushing forward and checking him and she visible recoiled at the freezing temperature that was on Harry's forehead

"Sheesh Harry did you start a snow storm in your room" Cassie asked pulling Harry into a hug and ignoring how cold his skin was

"Nnno I Wwwas just sleeping Anand it got got cccold" Harry said hugging up to Cassie's warmth leaching off of it and carefully Cassie covered them up with her blanket to try and heat Harry back up as he shivered beside her and before long she watched as he stopped shivering and was once again asleep and soon enough Cassie followed his example

It was only the next morning that the two woke up to a flash of a camera and instantly both of them jumped awake and turning to the flash they saw Grace and Rin standing in the doorway Grace with a camera

"Well I have to admit this is cute I think I'm going to keep that picture" Rin said taking the camera but she frowned looking down at it before her eyes widened and she hid the camera and only after Grace was gone did Rin turn to the two

"So why are you two sharing a bed" Rin asked this caused Cassie to shrug

"Harry got cold last night and he came to join me to warm up I think it's because of him being well" Cassie said and Harry realizing what she was talking about looked down

"Hmm maybe we'll check it out later but for now we might have a bigger problem" Rin said before she showed them the camera on it where Harry was supposed to be was no one just a bulge in the bed beside Cassie this caused Cassie some worry but it hit Harry hard he had never actually gotten his picture taken and know slowly tears started to fall from Harry's face as he held onto himself and instantly he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him

"I guess it only just know hit home (hic) I I'm" Harry said before Cassie interrupted him

"A hurt kid and that's that" Cassie said causing Harry to look up into her green eyes before the line appeared between them and watching it Harry watched as the line pulsed toward Harry and for a instant he felt warm before it went back to normal

"I noticed it yesterday when I was looking for you and I checked its pulsing with the beat of my heart and I'm get to guess it is for Cal and Bobby as well your not dead Harry it's like like" Cassie said trying to get the wording correct to not worry him

"It's like a coma patient" a voice said from the door and looking over they saw both Cal and Bobby in the door and both moved over to seat with their brother and sister

"We're basically your heart whenever our hearts beat you use them to keep yourself alive although usually in these situations we would get something back to compensate the exchange" Cal said before he felt Bobby tap him on the shoulder then with a turn and a popping noise Bobby disappeared and reappeared beside Cassie causing the group to jump

"What I did that before I was running from Dudley and his gang when I all of a sudden appeared on the roof" Harry said looking at Bobby

"So we're keeping you alive and in return your body is giving us some of that power or whatever it is hmm we may need more information about this but for know let's see if we can't see what we can't do" Cal said smirking before closing the door and moving Rin closer to Harry

"Okay we know that us three can touch Harry but we've been a bit protective of him so no one else has touched him yet so let's see if they can" Cal said and his enthusiasms to figure this out slowly crept into Harry and instantly he held out his hand only to watch as Rin's hand passes right through him

"Okay so that's going to be a problem hmm wait" Cal said and the group watched as he ruffled through his bag laughing a bit when a pokemon card stocked out of one of the pockets until finally Cal pulled out two blue gloves and tossed them to Harry

"Okay try and pick those up" Cal said and they watched as Harry picked them up easily

"Okay so living objects you can't touch but maybe, why don't you put on the gloves" Cal said and shrugging Harry did as asked before trying to shake Rin's hand again and this time both hands connected

"Okay so that solves that problem some what we'll just have to say that Harry doesn't like people outside his close family touching him" Cal said and Harry nodded while Cassie put her hand on his shoulder comforting him a bit

"Okay know lets see what else we can learn with these hmm" Cal said and for the whole day the group stayed in the room testing things out trying to find their boundaries although when they were asked why they hadn't came out yet all they said was that the group was working together on a project and on the side they actually did start one well more like they started a prank this time with Harry's help and it was with this that the group as a whole tested out their new little abilities so with a pop Bobby teleported above the living room door with a bucket of water while Cassie with Harry once again in her wheelchair with her sped off down the stairs while using a little ability of her own to make sure her wheelchair didn't crash down the stairs from the steps and although it did give her wheelchair the look of floating but as soon as they landed on the ground floor she stopped using the ability and the wheelchair dropped to the floor and while they were doing this Cal had copied Bobby's little technic a bit and teleported himself into the living room but he jumped a bit at the much louder crack that it made 'hmm must be because Bobby is ideally more silent' Cal thought before he got to work moving the large pillows underneath the far right door that lead to where Dan, Amy, and Grace were inside and silently whistling he watched as Harry began he's part of the plan appearing through the ground where both Cassie and Harry had went into the basement to do this part and looking around through the floor Harry sunk back down before sticking his hands up through the floor and waving at Cal before he moved around till his hands were right at the doorway and tapping the floor twice Cal started on the next part and using a bit of finest Cal snapped his fingers and instantly the floor was covered with slippery soap and teleporting beside the door he heard there cousins and aunt jump before he heard the door opening before he tapped twice on the ground and unknown to him Bobby had started a camera as soon as he had finished so him and the camera watched as Dan came through the door got tripped by Harry landed on the couch pillows slid across the floor and then as soon as the couch hit the door not at all harming Dan did Bobby let the bucket dip as the water fell, in a flash Dan was soaked covered in soap and staring wide eyed at Cal and Bobby who were laughing one silently while the other was loudly

"Oh god I wish I could see your face right now haha" Cal said this just causes Dan to smirk

"Are you guys trying to tell me something I mean I don't smell that bad do I" Dan asked right as Amy and Grace walked in and stared at the chaos they had caused before laughing at Dan a bit

"Oh you guys think that's funny" someone said and behind them they saw Harry and Cassie smirking before they felt the carpet under them get sweeped out and while Grace didn't fall over having only been on the corner of the carpet Amy on the other hand went surfing onto a second couch pillow and lastly she landed beside Dan covered in soap and then for the heck of it Dan hugged his sister causing her to be both Soapy and wet and then they watched in surprise as Bobby and Cal joined them sliding across the floor toward them while Cassie, Grace, Rin, and Harry watched laughing

"Well this has been a fun day but how exactly were you three planning on cleaning this mess" Grace asked turning to the kids but each of them instantly stared

"Uh don't you mean four" Cal asked but the two old woman were already shaking there heads

"Nope Harry is much to sweet to have done this now come along lets get you two cleaned up and let Harry help us clean the dishes" Rin said smirking while secretly Harry smiled as he followed his aunt while waving goodbye to his brothers and sister

"That is not fair he used his cuteness against us" Cal said while Bobby was too busy putting his jaw back in place although Cassie was laughing

"Well hey think of this as a present for Harry" Cassie says and smiling all of them nodded as they began cleaning up what they made although not without a bit of Harry's little ability

* * *

So what do you guys think Harry can not be touched at all except by his family who are basically his heart right now while in return he is giving them a bit of his magic allowing them to perform magic and cast spells and also I am sorry for taking so long to update and I will admit that hopefully the next chapter should be better written I had already had most of this typed up for a bit I tried to fix most of the larger problems (mostly a ton of misspelled words) so till the next chapter see you guys later


End file.
